villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Naruto
Dark Naruto is the manifestation of the dark side of Naruto Uzumaki, having been created from all the hatred that festered while the boy was ostracized and despised by the Hidden Leaf when Naruto was a child, purely due to the fact that Naruto harbored the Nine Tails or Kurama in his body which led to many villagers resenting or even hating him. Personality Unlike his counterpart, Dark Naruto is cold, vengeful, and arrogant. He has a deep hatred for the people of the Leaf Village who treated him badly for no apparent reason, just for simply being the Jinchūriki of Kurama. However, he does not blame Kurama for his pain, despite his negative traits, Dark Naruto has a sense of honor. He only wants to get revenge on the people of the Leaf Village who treated him badly, not the ones who are innocent. As a Jinchūriki, the only thing Dark Naruto cares about is his own kind; other Jinchūrikis or people who are similar to Jinchūrikis; being outcasts, he dislikes people in general who don't care about there comrades/allies or are only using them for their own ends. History While training at the Falls of Truth to confront Kurama, Naruto is confronted by Dark Naruto as he explains he is while belittles Naruto on how quickly the people who used to hate changed their standing after Naruto saved them from Pain. From there, Naruto finds himself in a fight neither he nor his other self could win no matter how hard the either tried. However, with Killer Bee's help, Naruto confronts his dark self once more and explains that while the Hidden villagers did hate him, he still trusted them as they were important to him and they gave him the confidence to live up to their eventual trust. This in turn weakens Dark Naruto as Naruto embraces him and thanked him for helping him become who is now. This causes Dark Naruto, accepting Naruto's ideals, to let go of his anger and fade away. Alternate Timeline Naruto had given into hatred, he for what the people of the Leaf Village did to him, going down a path similar to Sasuke Uchiha; however, unlike Sasuke, Naruto has avoided killing the innocent, and only wants revenge on the people of the Leaf Village who treated him badly for no apparent reason, just for simply being the Jinchūriki of Kurama. Gallery Dark Naruto (Manga).jpg|Dark Naruto in the manga. Trivia *''Road to Ninja'' introduces a similar character named Menma, who is from an alternate continuity where he embraced Kurama and became evil. He is also show to be very similar to Dark Sonic, when Sonic was very physical upset that his friends were physical hurt cost him to became Dark Sonic but however after Dr. Eggman calm him down and tell him that was not him which results him come back to normal. *Dark Naruto made had appears in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 when Orochimaru use The Gedō Seal; Confusion to fool Naruto and use him as a tool to create another version of himself, however, thanks Tsunade for knocking out Naruto she told him when he was passed out that the other clone was just a gedo fake however, he's call Nega Naruto or shadow Naruto trying to manipulate his Counterpart tell him it was fun to hurt people however Naruto told his nega self people who says those kind of things make him so mad trying to control his body forever but however at the end his pain became a unsuccessful to control Naruto body forever. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Male Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dark Forms Category:Twin/Clone Category:Ninjas Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Fragmental Category:Hypocrites Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Self-Aware Category:Strategic Category:Outcast Category:Amoral